


Over our heads

by Sushimeep



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushimeep/pseuds/Sushimeep
Summary: Pleasure mixes with work





	Over our heads

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fast blurb that came to mind, might add more who know. Wanted something fluffy and cute.  
> Unbeta'd

He'd been around the small brat plenty of time now. Scampering to and from and never sitting still, even his sleep would be disturbed regularly by rat being unable to stop moving. He was used to it. It wasn't like he had much choice in most of it, Rat hired him to keep him alive no matter what and he intended to do so. At least the constant noise kept him in the moment instead of drifting off with memories of times long gone. A small shake of his head brought him back as he looked over to his charge.  
Rat was babbling to himself off at his desk, scribbling madly in his notebooks and laughing at random. Normal rat behavior. What was a little off was how careless the younger was being with his gunpowder, watching some of it spill on the floor as he chewed on a fuse that would have been at least semi useful..  
"Boss, you're spilling it."  
A titter sounded off as hog tilted his head, watching the other curiously. "Aight aight I'll get it in a min!"  
A grunt was all he got in return. 5 minutes and nothing had been done about the mess, if anything it'd been made worse as papers were now on the floor too, rat hunched over the desk. Nope too weird for him, time to check.  
With some wheezed effort he was on his feet walking over when he heard rat almost squeak, "I don't need Ye help!! I'm fine I got it."  
If hog listened to that the boy would have been dead long ago. With a roll of his eyes under the mask he found the broom and began to sweep what he could of the dangerous substance. it wasn't much,but you never needed that much for destruction anyways. Better safe than sorry.  
Another soft sound escaped rat as hog cleaned up with irritation, he was about to say something when he noticed a small fire on the fuse he was chewing. And more specifically the fact the rat had a hand jammed down his pants.. oh for gods sakes the little brat too busy trying to get his rocks off to clean!  
It was the outback. Wasn't like people were prudes out here, hog didn't care much when rat started pleasing himself in the sidecar or other Inconvenient places but he did care about a explosive loving freak leaving a mess that could later blow up just for a bit of bliss. 

"You owe a favor back for that." Hog managed out as he leaned against the wall to watch the younger mans face because why not? Rat seemed confused at first but then only tried more to get himself off. They weren't really close, was best to keep jobs separate from love lives. Hog found humor in how excited rat got knowing Hog had even the slightest chance to watch him. Something to prove maybe? Never something he thought too hard on since he didn't even focus that hard on the blonde, just kept his head in a certain way that made the mask look like it.  
A sound from rat grounded him as he stirred slightly from his thoughts to look the boy over again. Still at it, how long had it been? He couldn't much tell but from the noises junkrat was making and the slight wrinkle in his brows he guessed much too long for the rodents liking. The fuse had fizzled out and even the smoke was gone.  
He felt a stab of anxiety as rat dropped three of his grenades into his boxers as he leaned back slightly, both of his hands in the clothing now as he gasped out softly with a newfound drive. 

"What are you doing." Hog asked simply although he had concerns for his bosses safety at this point.

"Ah why don't you come see for ya self if you are that curious." Rang back at him from the blushing man who seemed to be enjoying himself. Nothing had blown up yet so it seemed safe enough, by junker standards anyways. He had no need to bother with it but when he moved even slightly rats breath hitched as he watched the large man with desperate lustful eyes. Eh, fuck it. This would come back to bite him but he decided to humor the younger boy, walking close, towering over junkrat with a grunt. Watching his toes curl with anxious delight. Still beating himself off during it all, how desperate was he? With one thick finger hooked on rats boxers he moved them down enough to get his answer. Rat had his grenades pressed against his aching need using his hands to roll them along his shaft, keeping the prosthetic well away from skin to not risk pinching in a very sensitive place. The thrill and danger of it all being one hell of a unfortunate kink. 

"Nnnn hoggie don't j-jus be silent like that." He heard the blonde beg with a shake of nerves to his voice. He'd seen enough naked rat to be indifferent to it all but come to mention this was the first time said nudity was hard as a rock. Thankful the mask hid the slight blush upon his own cheeks. He stayed silent just to edge the man on as he gently moved those frantic hands, and grenades, away. Junkrat was about to complain, Hog could see it in his very core, so instead he engulfed the mans cock with his hand, tugging it teasingly. Changed that expression fast as one of anger went instantly to one of pleasure. A couple more strokes before Hogs back gave a aching reminder on the slightly weird position.  
If he was going to fool around with his boss and risk their whole dynamic going down the shitter he might as well do it somewhere more comfortable, in one swift movement Jamison was bridal style in Hogs arms, cock poking free from his slightly pulled down boxers as hog took his tiny charge to the bed. 

"Arm n leg, off" Hog warned, expression forever hidden behind that mask.  
Junkrat too desperate to finally get his way immediately began removing them and tossing them aside, realizing too late that he hadn't finished getting nude first, struggling awkwardly with his boxers and only one hand. Hog just stood by and watched, taking his own pleasure from the awkward moment. Since when was junkrat allowed to be that cute? When he got bored of rat pouting, and he quickly did. he sat down on the bed, feeling Jamison roll into him slightly with a face n ears brighter than a tomato.  
Hog gave a snort as he moved them both, pausing as he hovered over junkrat, admiring him through the slightly fogged lenses of his mask. Rat was starting to squirm now so he'd have to do what he'd been trying to get the guts to do from the start.  
Hog slowly moved his mask up just enough for his tusked lips to show under it, a common sight for rat while they ate together at their tiny breakfast nook. The air still as he noticed junkrat was moving to try and kiss him in a hurry, desperate and feral. One large hand was all it took to pin him back to the bed. If rat had been talking hog couldn't hear it from the heartbeat in his ears. With a deep breath he leaned to take rats length in his mouth, managing to get it to the hilt without too much struggle. Feeling the man tense up and a soft moan was heard through his own anxieties. He wasn't being stopped though so he guessed it was ok so far. He'd never sucked someone off and it probably felt weird with the large oversized bottom fangs he had but he really was trying his best. He'd wanted to see what it was like for many years but never trusting another man not to make it awkward. Now it was just rat and hog, alone and taking the world for themselves. There was no better time than now to get curious to finally try. The worst that could happen was being fired which was unlikely with how badly rat needed the guidance or just having awkward moments and forgetting this happened right?

"Can I please see ya eyes mate?" Junkrats voice begged out, hog pausing with his movements as he looked in the direction of the voice despite being blind from the angle of the mask at the moment. Thankful for that needy voice pulling him from his thoughts. "Please mate we been in each other's company over a year now and ya left me hangin. I wanna know.. please!"  
He pondered it before popping his mouth off the blondes dick with a wet sound that made the blush on his own face worsen, clearly visible on his ears that felt like they were on fire.  
"Not yet." He grunted out in return, moving the mask back over his mouth as he moved closer to Junkrats face to look at him. A soft gasp escaping him as he watched junkrat the moment the hand is moved from his chest, sitting up and kissing at the mask needily.  
"That's ok hoggie. I'll wait, it'll drive me nuts but I'll wait for you to trust me enough." Rat voice was barely a whisper now as he peppered attention over the mask. "It's gonna be so special when you let me see." 

Hog was starting to lose his patience with the twitchy man as a hand tangled into that blonde hair to pull him back from the mask, his pig snout didn't deserve all that adoration, lifting it over his lips again as he pressed his against Jamison's. It tasted awful, he would definitely want to wash his mask soon but that wasn't going to stop him now. It was nice to shut those lips up with his thick tongue. Loving how Jamison gripped at his shoulders, clinging like his life depended on it as their tongues danced.  
He was needed here, to care for this little Rat. To give him everything in the world. To experience a new side of his sexuality and learn how to interact with each other with their newfound closeness.  
Rat pulled away for a gasp of air disconnecting Hogs thoughts as he smiled. Waiting for rat to speak, wanting to know what he was thinking.  
Rat was silent though for some reason, yanking his mask back down to see.  
Rat had fallen asleep? He had the widest goofy smile and was snoring ever so softly.  
He wasn't mad, rat hadn't slept well in weeks so it honestly just surprised him. Tender, loving and careful he scooted the nude blonde under the sheets watching him snuggle into them slightly and went back to his days chores. There would be other days to enjoy each other.


End file.
